


Follow Your Nose

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- nose, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Follow Your Nose

"Mmm, Peach," Dean chortled gleefully. "My second favourite."

:

Sam stared at his brother as if he was the freak of the week.

"What? Now you can tell the flavour of a pie before you even see it," he huffed as they entered the diner.

:

Dean tapped a finger to the side of his nose.

"You see this fine specimen here, Sammy. It's more than an enhancement to my pretty face. It's a sensitive pie radar. Can pick up pie waves at a hundred yards."

:

Sam rolled his eyes. "A pie radar! Dean, that's ridiculous, even for you!"


End file.
